


Not A Soul

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara has thought about multiple different ways of revealing her extraterrestrial heritage to Lena. None of them included a spider and a rolled-up newspaper.





	Not A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You cannot tell X about this."
> 
> I'm not 100% pleased with the flow of this one, but I liked the idea of the dorky reveal far too much not to post it.

“I can explain?” Kara Danvers, dressed in a pair of loose black slacks and a crisp white shirt, mumbled awkwardly from her position floating three feet in the air with a rolled-up newspaper clasped in her hand and a suspicious smudge on the wall.

Lena blinked. Once, twice, and then three times to dispel the image before her brain finally admitted that her eyes were not lying. “You… You can fly?”

“Um… Yes?” Kara pursed her lips and drifted back to the floor. “Amongst other things?”

“Other things?” Lena stood for another moment before she shook her head and paced over to Kara’s couch to sink heavily into the plush cushions.

“Like,” Kara wrung her hands together nervously and fiddled with the newspaper, “heat vision and freeze breath… and…”

“Heat vision?” Lena lifted her head to take in Kara’s anxious expression before she narrowed her eyes and glanced at the front of the woman’s crisp white shirt. “Supergirl.”

“I…” Kara’s mouth opened and closed a handful of times in quick succession before she nodded her head. “Yes.” 

“That…” Lena let her eyes drift across Kara’s face, from the soft curve of the woman’s lips up the smooth plane of her nose and across to the indented scar between her eyebrows, before a small chuckle escaped her throat. “That makes so much sense.”

“I…” Kara blinked. “Really?”

“Mhm.” Lena laughed. “I mean, why else would Supergirl be having coffee with Kara Danvers at eleven o’clock at night? I sort of thought you were dating, but… then you gave me those flowers…”

“You got them?” Kara physically brightened at the mention of the bouquet she’d crept into Lena’s office to leave for the CEO. 

“I did.” Lena confirmed before holding her hand out for Kara to take. “Come on, I won’t bite.”

Kara’s cheeks flushed an embarrassed pink even as she reached out to take Lena’s hand and settled beside the other woman on the couch. “I didn’t think you’d be done at the office yet…” Kara explained quietly. “I… I was cleaning, and then, then there was a spider and well… I don’t really like spiders?”

“So, even Supergirl is afraid of spiders?” Lena teased with a soft smile.

“I’m not afraid.” Kara exclaimed. “Not really… I just… They’ve got so many legs! And eyes! And they scuttle! Oh… You cannot tell Alex about this! She’ll kill me if she knows this is how you found out… I’m meant to be sneaky about… you know.”

“I won’t tell a soul.” Lena vowed as she gave Kara’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I promise.”


End file.
